Manjimutt
Manjimutt appeared in 2013 video game called Yo-Kai Watch. Manjimutt (Japanese: じんめん犬 Jinmenken) is a Rank E, Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. In Yo-kai Watch, ''Manjimutt evolves into Multimutt by fusing with another Manjimutt. As of ''Yo-kai Watch 2, he instead evolves into Multimutt starting at level 22. As of Yo-kai Watch 4 he is a One-chanceside Yo-kai of the Mononoke Tribe. The form he takes when using the onechanside ability is Saitori-o-aita Jinmenken. Manjimutt is a dog with a human face. He has chocolate brown fur, tan skin, a green ghost-like swirl atop his head and another as a tail, and small poodle paws with pink paw pads. He wears thick, black rimmed glasses. He has a dull red stripe on his face and his left eye is partially shut. In his Onechanside Form, his fur turns yellow and his ears turn into locks. He also has a tiny black spot on his head and gains a moustache and lipstick. Manjimutt used to be an average salaryman (businessman in the US version) but he lost his job due to budget cuts. He went out to drink sake (toilet water in the US version) to drown his sorrows. While he was drunk, he was dancing on the street and accidentally bumped into a pile of wood planks. A brown toy poodle came over to him and barked, not noticing the falling planks. The heavy planks fell on ''both ''him and the poor poodle, merging the two together into a Manjimutt spirit. n the anime, Manjimutt is shown to lament his afterlife, due to the fact that he is still treated as a normal human and not as a normal dog like he expected. Initially, he has a fair grade of low self-esteem, even after being fired from his work when he was alive and resorts to spending his afterlife in the street bar which he considers his new home. This is quickly dispelled when Nate summons him to confront Roughraff and tells him that he is one of the few adults he can trust in dire moments. Though a hard-worker, Manjimutt is an extremely incompetent planner. His attempts at breaking into photography and pottery both failed because he attempted to hijack those jobs from other people; sneaking into a photography studio and pottery shop, seemingly intent on jump-starting his career only to be reminded by police that he's breaking and entering. He's also a pervert, with his lust for women being his primary drive and the reason for his hasty decision making. Manjimutt's ineptitude is even further cemented by the fact that he completely forgot about his current status as a Yo-kai. He's even unable to perform the basic Yo-kai ability of being invisible to humans, and multiple times he fears being killed by an incident, despite forgetting that he's already dead. Beyond his incompetence, Manjimutt frequently finds himself at the mercy of his canine instincts; being unable to stop himself from digging holes in gardens, urinating on telephone poles, howling at the moon, and stealing food from plates. During his time in prison, Manjimutt's sanity begins to degrade as he begins to suffer from delusions; namely that a teddy bear he got for Christmas can walk and talk, and that a group of abusive inmates are his good friends. Due to the circumstances of Manjimutt's death, he can be seen by people without the need of a Yo-kai Watch. As such he can pass as a normal human, albeit a weird looking one. Manjimutt is also a decent hand-to-hand fighter, easily matching Roughraff. Manjimutt can avoid some Yo-kai's powers, but this usually makes him the butt of some jokes. For example, Wazzat tried to steal Manjimutt's memories when Manjimutt was summoned on accident instead of Jibanyan, and it didn't work because Manjimutt's memories were awful. Another example is how Shmoopie can't make Manjimutt smile cutely because he's widely considered to be ugly. A third example was in EP046 where Supoor Hero tried to inspirit Manjimutt but failed because Manjimutt was already, in Supoor Hero's own terms "at the maximum level of patheticness"; however, Manjimutt took this as an offence. In the Yo-kai Watch manga, Manjimutt is capable of transforming others into human-faced dogs like himself by biting them. Those who have been transformed into human-faced dogs possess this ability as well. Whether he has this ability in the anime as well is unknown, though it is mentioned by Whisper in EP003. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Canids Category:Spirits Category:Quadrupedal Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Yo-Kai Watch Universe Category:Disney Universe